


Overtime

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Big Age Gap (like Viktor is 50 and Yuuri is 18), Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Intersex omega (i don't like the label but Yuuri has a vagina and a cocklet ), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuuri in a pencil skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Yuuri’s first job with a temp agency landed him a position under Viktor Nikiforov, and he’d kill to beunderViktor Nikiforov as his heat approaches.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 98
Kudos: 591





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/gifts).



> Hi! Notes on the dubious consent. This fic is tagged as such because Yuuri is in pre-heat and has significantly lowered inhibitions, as well as because of the the boss/employee relationship and the age gap. If this is not your thing or if it makes you uncomfortable, please move along!

Yuuri whined softly, rubbing his thighs together to distract him from the building heat under his skin. His heat wouldn’t be truly arriving until Friday, and he had been able to take the day off, but by Wednesday he was floating through his work day with a heavy, cotton-stuffed head and the near-constant urge to fuck himself stupid in the bathroom. 

God, how unprofessional. This was Yuuri’s first job out of high school and he was already showing off just how desperate he was. This was just a temp job, he was filling in a vacancy for the holidays to make extra cash for his tuition payments, but the benefits of the job went far beyond the paycheck.

He had hoped wearing a skirt to work today would help alleviate some of the warmth between his legs, but it only made him feel more eager to spread himself open on his boss’s desk.

Mr. Nikiforov was unfairly attractive, all crisp lines and clean edges, strong and broad and painfully, sinfully sexy. Yuuri had spent countless lunch breaks with his hand in his pants, imagining what it would be like to be pinned under that weight, to be stripped completely bare for his inspection, his approval. 

The skirt he had chosen, in retrospect, may have been better suited for another day; it was tight around his wide hips and plush thighs, pulling him in at the waist in a way that exaggerated his omegan physique. He looked undeniably soft and curvy in the skirt. The breezy blouse he had picked out that day just barely hinted at the small mounds of his chest, where he was beginning to swell with heat milk, though thankfully he hadn’t yet begun to leak.

He whined again at the gentle whiff of Mr. Nikiforov’s scent floating through the office and he tucked himself further under his desk, hoping he could just disappear into the bland walls of his cubicle. He knew his own scent was strong, even with the blocking collar on, and a portable scent-blocker blowing neutralizer into the air around his desk. He just wanted to make it through the day before going home to nest for a long weekend. 

Footsteps stopped at the small gap in the fabric walls, and Yuuri knew instantly who it was, just by his scent. He bit his lip.

“Yuuri?” that voice rumbled, his Russian accent thick around the long ‘u’ of his name. “Can I see you in my office?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly and nodded without turning around, his stomach dropping to the floor. It was bad enough that Mr. Nikiforov was the source of every single one of his fantasies: the older man holding him down and fucking him on his big, mahogany desk, pumping him full of cum before sending him back out to his cubicle, his seed soaking into his chair, seeping through and dripping to the floor…

 _“Yuuri.”_ his voice commanded, making Yuuri yelp softly. “Did you hear me?”

Yuuri nodded his head again, slowly turning around to face him. “Y-yes sir,” he muttered, his omega begging to be taken then and there, in his tiny cubicle, but Yuuri clamped his legs shut, wincing at the sudden pressure against the scent glands in his inner thighs. 

“I don’t know if you understood me, Mr. Katsuki. I meant now.” his boss rumbled, and Yuuri swore he saw him lick his lower lip; his soft, pink tongue flicking out over the plump flesh as if he was looking at a meal to be devoured. Yuuri didn’t mind that thought. He swallowed and stood slowly, setting his heeled feet below himself and smoothing down his pencil skirt, hoping to god that he didn’t have a wet spot on the back of the soft beige material.

His skin was flushed, too sensitive to the clothes he was already wearing, and when Mr. Nikiforov stared him down, the heat became nearly unbearable. Just the attention alone had him squirming. He followed his boss along the hall of cubicles, coming to stop just outside his office, the door marked with his name in gold. 

"After you, Yuuri," he purred, the rumble in his voice unmistakably alphan, the sound of it somehow both hardened and softened by time. Yuuri swallowed thickly as he got another strong whiff of his scent, even with his heels, Yuuri was only as tall as his chin. Yuuri knew he was single, the absence of a ring on his finger or any mention of an omega at home proved that to him. Mr. Nikiforov was old enough to be his father. The thought of that alone made Yuuri wet, that he had caught the eye of an older, illegally attractive man. 

Yuuri walked past him as he held the door open, taking a seat in one of the plush leather chairs in front of that mahogany desk, trying not to focus on the image of himself spread naked on its surface, fucked open and stuffed to the brim with come. 

He heard the click of the door swinging shut, followed by a second, metallic click that made Yuuri shiver. Mr. Nikiforov's polished dress shoes clicked across the floor as he walked, stopping to run his fingertips along the slope of Yuuri's shoulders, rubbing the material of his blouse between his fingers before sinking into his chair.

"Do you know why I called you in, Yuuri?" those lips pursed perfectly as he spoke, Yuuri's core sparking with lust. His long fingers laced together and propped up under his chin, Mr. Nikiforov tipped his head to the side, his silvery fringe falling over his face. 

Yuuri tried to calm his breaths, forcing them into a rhythm vaguely resembling a normal human breathing pattern. "I… think so," he stammered, despite the rattle of his heart against the inside of his ribcage. "I'm sorry I have to take a long weekend, I just… some personal things came up."

Mr. Nikiforov smirked, a truly devastating thing to Yuuri's omega. "Oh, Yuuri, I'm well aware," he crooned, leaning back in his chair and pressing a single, long finger to his lips. Yuuri bit back the urge to whine at that, the implication that his boss knew he was taking leave for his heat. "That isn't why we're having this meeting, though. Do you perhaps have any other guesses?"

"Is it the skirt?" Yuuri asked, blushing a painful shade of red. "I didn't check the dress code, I'm sorry, I can go home to change…" 

Mr. Nikiforov leaned forward again and shook his head. "Oh, sweetheart, that's not necessary. You look wonderful in your skirt.” he praised, watching carefully as Yuuri’s omega reacted to the praise, further drenching the panties he was wearing. “I simply wanted to tell you how lovely you look today, and thank you for coming to work despite your oncoming heat.”

Yuuri whimpered at the praise, finding it increasingly hard to clamp down on his arousal; a strong wave of pheromones hit him as his boss spoke with his rumbly accent and a soft growl in his throat. It was nearly impossible to push his instinct down at that point, Yuuri felt drawn in to his orbit like a passing meteor. 

“I… th-thank you, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri mumbled, his tongue suddenly too heavy, too thick in his mouth for words. “I don’t want to l-let you down,” he added, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. 

Mr. Nikiforov tutted softly, curling a long pointer finger toward himself. “Now, now, no need for such formalities here, sweet.” he crooned, and Yuuri felt himself standing without thinking, rounding his desk. His eyes went wide at the very clear, very obvious tent in his expensive trousers. “Please, call me Viktor.” 

“Viktor _-uu_ ,” Yuuri repeated, his accent thickening with his arousal. “I… I’m sorry, I d-didn’t think I’d be so…” his sentences rambled off in odd directions, even he wasn’t sure what he had planned to say. 

“Everything alright, Yuuuuuuri?” Viktor rolled the ‘uu’ of his name around on his tongue like fine wine, an aged merlot, swirling in his glass. “You look flushed, are you sure your heat isn’t arriving early?” 

Yuuri whined again, lifting his hand to his throat with the urge to touch his own sensitive scent glands, to imitate the sensation of being scented with his own wrist. His legs wobbled, his cunt dripping and his cocklet pressing hard against the inside of his skirt. Everything in his omega screamed to tell him yes, to let the man sitting carefully poised in his chair take him apart at every thread. The rational side of him knew the man over three decades older than him, not even touching the fact that he was his boss, but the insistent cloud of pheromones and scent dulled any rational thought, pared him down to instinct and instinct alone. 

“V-Viktoru,” he panted, swaying on his feet as he tugged at his collar. “Please?” he whispered, blinking at the alpha with wet eyes. 

“Please _what_ , Yuuri?” Viktor rumbled softly, patting his lap in invitation. “I need you to use your words with me.”

Yuuri saw the invitation and took it, nearly stumbling as he crawled into the man’s lap, sitting astride his long legs as if he was riding side-saddle, legs pressed firmly together to preserve what little propriety he had left. “Will you… p-please, will you scent me?” he sighed, his voice dangerously weak.

Viktor growled then, a low, dark sound in his chest, and nodded. “ _Da_ , I’d love to scent you, you pretty little thing. Would you like me to leave this on?” he asked, nodding at the clasp of his collar, a small silver lock holding it in place around his throat. 

Yuuri fumbled for the dainty chain around his neck, handing the key to Viktor with shaky fingers. “No, take it off, please, god, please,” he whined, slowly losing his restraint. He could feel the throbbing press of Viktor’s cock under his ass, and it only made the problem between his legs wetter. “Scent me, please.”

The sensation was almost immediate; the leather fell away and Viktor’s cheek pressed against his skin, brushing the soft, yet slightly stubbled flesh against Yuuri’s tender glands. Yuuri cried out, another fresh burst of slick soaking into his panties and surely his skirt by now. The heady musk of Viktor’s skin mingled with Yuuri’s own, dark and tangy met sweet and light, and the combination made Yuuri moan. 

“Oh, _god, Yuuri_ ,” Viktor rumbled as he continued, two warm lips pressed against his swollen, irritated skin. “Your sweet little moans, blyad, you sound so beautiful,” he growled, laying his hand on Yuuri’s thick thigh, his fingers inching upward, teasing at the hem of his skirt. “May I?” 

Yuuri bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, please, Viktoru, touch me~” he whimpered, sliding his legs apart and allowing his boss’s hand to slip between them. Yuuri gasped and writhed as Viktor’s mouth opened against him, his tongue sweeping over the skin there, his hand pursuing the throbbing heat between his legs. 

Viktor’s fingers danced over the sopping wet lace covering his slit and erect cocklet. The slick, wet noise of it made Yuuri throw his head back and moan again, a longer, drawn-out sound that vaguely resembled a ‘yes’, or a ‘please’ of some sort. 

“Inside, need y-you in me,” Yuuri begged, rolling his hips against Viktor’s hand. His glasses had begun to slip off his nose, the frames slippery with sweat and fogging up with the heat of his skin. Viktor worked quickly, hooking his fingers under the small swatch of fabric covering Yuuri’s mound and deftly pulling it to the side before plunging two long fingers into his heat. 

Yuuri wailed, Viktor's fingers reaching depths only his toys had found before, expertly finding and teasing that spot inside him that made him see stars.

“Ohhh, is that good, darling? Did I find your special spot?” Viktor crooned against his ear, nipping at the supple, soft lobe of it as Yuuri convulsed with pleasure in his lap. “Are you going to come on my fingers? Just from this?” he teased, doubling his efforts as Yuuri threw his arms around his shoulders, rocking shamelessly against his hand, fucking himself on his fingers. 

“Yes, yes, ple-hease, _onegai--_ ” Yuuri moaned in Japanese, desperate for that edge as it approached. “There, Viktoru, _there!_ ” he whimpered, his core tightening and clenching in that telltale way. 

“Come.” Viktor instructed, grazing his teeth over Yuuri’s gland, pressing his fingers hard into that little nub of nerve endings inside him. Yuuri obeyed without a second thought, his body spasming around Viktor’s fingers as he came, a broken sob of his name falling from his lips. “Good, such a good omega for me,” Viktor purred as Yuuri sagged against him, nuzzling against his throat and searching for the gland under his skin. 

Yuuri’s mind was a lovely, hazy mess of nothing but Viktor, his scent, heady and thick hanging around him like a fog. He had lost both of his shoes, one barely hanging on by his toes as he went limp in Viktor’s lap. Yuuri was perfectly content to let Viktor kiss him, listening as he mumbled praise in his ear in a way that left him floating, light as a feather.

“Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.” Viktor breathed, completely intoxicated by the display he had just witnessed, and slowly withdrew his fingers from Yuuri’s sopping hole. “Yuuri~ are you here with me, darling?” he crooned, smiling at the sleepy grin he got as a reply. 

“Mmmhmmm~ ‘m here, Viktoru,” he mumbled, burying his nose in Viktor’s shirt again. “Smell really good.” he purred, taking deep breaths of Viktor’s scent as his omega finally felt sated. 

“So do you, sweet,” Viktor praised, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head. “Was that enough to keep you happy for now? Or do you need more?” he asked, his voice rumbling in his chest, soothing Yuuri down to his core.

Yuuri hummed, then shook his head. “Not now… sensitive.” he whispered to the older man, like a secret. “Can I stay?” he asked, blinking those soft chocolate eyes at Viktor.

“Of course you can. The day’s nearly over anyway, why don’t you stay right here until quitting time, hm?” Viktor asked, running his clean hand through Yuuri’s hair, smiling to himself as he finally felt how soft it was. Yuuri hummed an affirmative, nuzzling closer as Viktor rolled his chair closer to the desk. He had a few things to finish up on, but it was nothing he couldn’t do with Yuuri curled up against him like this. 

“Can I… would it be okay if I…” Yuuri began a few minutes later, his words sloppy and messy in his mouth. “Wanna move,” he said, after some encouragement from Viktor. 

“Move how, sweetheart?” Viktor asked, leaning back to let Yuuri arrange himself. He kicked off his remaining shoe and slowly but surely stood, with Viktor’s steadying hand on his hip. Viktor lost his breath as Yuuri hiked up his skirt over his ass. “O-oh, my god,” Viktor swore under his breath in Russian as Yuuri revealed himself completely, his shining pink folds and his small cocklet, still dripping after his orgasm. The lace panties he had been wearing were a deep red, beautifully contrasted against his ivory skin. Yuuri smiled sweetly before pulling them down entirely, letting them drop to the floor. 

“Can I keep you warm?” Yuuri asked, as if Viktor’s entire life wasn’t flashing before his eyes. Sure, he was painfully hard, but he figured he could let it wane long enough to not be a problem while Yuuri rested. 

Viktor fumbled with his belt, unbuckling it with an uncharacteristic lack of finesse. Yuuri watched on with hearts in his eyes as Viktor unbuttoned his fly and worked himself out of his pants, hard, flushed and leaking. 

“So big…” Yuuri mumbled, eyeing the soft beginning of a knot at the base of his girthy cock, shivering at the thought of it inflating inside him. Viktor guided him back into his lap, Yuuri straddling his legs and positioned above his cock. 

“Breathe through it darling,” Viktor encouraged, knowing that Yuuri’s previous orgasm would have prepared him for the length adequately. “Ready?” he asked, cupping Yuuri’s cheek as he slowly dropped onto his cock, the entire length of it sheathing inside Yuuri like he was made for him. 

“S-so big, V-Viktoru,” Yuuri mewled, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s back and burying his nose in his throat again. “Feels so good.”

Viktor moaned and nodded, his eyes rolling back at the soft, slippery heat around him. “You feel incredible too, lovely,” he said, kissing the exposed skin of Yuuri’s throat before turning his attention back to his emails, as best he could. 

It wasn’t long before the clock turned to five pm, signaling the end of the work day. The office would empty out within minutes, leaving them alone in the building; even though Yuuri had made quite a racket earlier, Viktor intended to make him scream for their second round.

Yuuri had long since fallen asleep, but Viktor was restless as ever. Yuuri’s body was still getting warmer, rhythmically clenching around him despite his slumber. God, what he wouldn’t give to share Yuuri’s heat when it truly arrived. He’d been waiting for an opportunity like this for so long, despite his status as a temp worker. He could always find another to fill the position, he had decided, if Yuuri would but let him bring him home and keep him there to be spoiled and pampered endlessly.

Sweat rolled down the line of his spine and he shuddered as Yuuri rolled his hips, arching his spine as he stirred awake. “V… Viktor?” he mumbled sleepily, rocking down on Viktor’s dick. 

Viktor groaned, his hips bucking up on their own. Yuuri whined, gripping him tighter. “Sorry, sweetheart, you just… _god_ , you feel so good around me,” he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down Yuuri’s jaw and to his throat, sucking a small mark into the skin below his ear, staying away from his scent gland. 

Yuuri moaned and tilted his head to the side, offering the entire expanse of his throat to Viktor, submitting himself in such a physical way nearly made him spend right there. God knows he had been hard enough for long enough to lose control like that. 

“Yuuuuri, darling, may I move?” Viktor purred, latching on and suckling at his bare skin, “I’d like to fuck you, may I?” he asked, feeling his alpha grow more and more restless.

“Please, Alpha, fuck me,” Yuuri panted, rocking his hips down with intention that time, placing Viktor’s hands on his plush ass, encouraging him to squeeze. Viktor did just that, his instinct roaring to the surface as Yuuri squeaked his name. 

Viktor palmed at his cheeks like a man denied, grabbing hold and bucking up into Yuuri’s heat with a grunt mirroring the whine he punched out of Yuuri’s throat. The veracity of it almost threw Yuuri out of his lap, were it not for Viktor’s hands holding him securely against him. Yuuri clung to him for dear life, squeezing around his waist as tight as he could as Viktor’s cock pounded into him at a dizzying pace. 

“Y-Yuuuuri, fuck,” Viktor cursed, his lips never leaving Yuuri’s throat, his breaths panting hot against his skin. “So good, s-so good,” he panted in a mantra, hissing as Yuuri’s fingernails scraped white-hot lines down his back, even through his dress shirt.

It passed in a haze, Viktor had been hanging on the edge of an orgasm for so long that just a few slick strokes had him going jelly-legged, his knot swelling and locking into Yuuri’s body with a wet _pop_. 

“Alpha!” Yuuri screamed at the sudden intrusion, the pleasure of it sending him over the edge as Viktor did, his cocklet spurting a paltry amount compared to the ungodly amount of seed spilling into him. Both of them felt it, but neither one of them thought to stop when Viktor’s teeth clamped around Yuuri’s pulsing scent gland, and likewise Yuuri claimed Viktor’s.

Viktor babbled incoherently, flesh between his teeth, the coppery taste of Yuuri filling his mouth as he filled him with burst after burst of his spend, claiming him inside and out.

It wasn’t until Viktor’s knot deflated that either of them realized what had happened, that their throats were marked by two rhyming bond bites, two curved sets of red marks left by teeth. Viktor was first to recognize it, then Yuuri. 

“I…” Yuuri began, his eyes wide with horror and filling with tears. “I didn’t mean to bite you, I’m… Viktor, I’m sorry,” he sobbed, but Viktor held him fast, brushing away the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I know you didn’t mean to do it, sweetheart,” Viktor soothed, “I’m not upset.”

Yuuri sniffed, rubbing away what Viktor didn’t get with the back of his sleeve. “What? How? I… bit you, I didn’t ask, I just… how are you not furious with me?” 

“Darling, I bit you too.” Viktor said softly, running his finger over the fresh mark in Yuuri’s skin, a soft smile curling at his lip. “Don’t think I didn’t want to be yours. I just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.”

Yuuri sniffled again, gasping at the touch. “You mean… you wanted it? You wanted me to bite you?” he asked, his mind still foggy with preheat and sex. 

“Oh god, from the day you started,” Viktor whispered, pressing a tender kiss to the inflamed skin. “I’ve been hoping I could do this for a long time.” He pulled away, looking into Yuuri’s endless amber eyes as Yuuri looked into his. “Since I’m not in rut, this isn’t permanent, it’ll fade in a few weeks if you change your mind. But I know I’d prefer to keep it. And you.”

Yuuri flushed, considering it only for a moment. “I… I want to keep you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this to avoid the dumpster fire that has been my personal life and my mental health!!!!! Hope you enjoyed my coping mechanism!!!!!!!!
> 
> love you all!  
> -ia <3  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor brings Yuuri home, Yuuri's heat begins.

Yuuri groaned as he rolled over, feeling hot, sticky and uncomfortable. It was dark and far too warm in the room, his skin too sensitive and prickling with electric _need_. He’d lost track of the days he had spent writhing around in his nest, pleasure wracking on pleasure threatening to drown him. It wasn’t his first heat, so he had some time to plan for a long weekend of fucking himself silly in a shoddy nest of pillows and sheets back at his apartment. 

But he hadn’t expected Viktor. 

He had planned to fill the four days of his heat with fantasies of being held down and fucked hard, bred and filled by his boss, but after what happened in his office that afternoon, after they bonded… Yuuri couldn’t bear to let him go. 

“I… I want to keep you too,” he had said that day, curling into Viktor’s chest with a soft purr, his cock still held tight inside him. “Viktoru, can I go home with you?” he asked in a small voice, the surging heat under his skin making his tongue feel heavy in his mouth. 

“Of course you can, _zvezda moya_ ,” Viktor crooned in his ear, the Russian making Yuuri whine as Viktor blanketed them in protective pheromones. “Would you let me share your heat with you? I promise I’ll do my best to take care of you,” he asked, the low, rumbling timbre of his voice rolling over him in waves, soothing the restless omega inside him. 

Yuuri smiled and nosed at the fresh bond bite in his skin, pressing a few tender kisses to the red skin there. He savored the shudder that ran through his alpha then. “Yes, please, Viktor.” he answered, and before he knew it, he was empty again, Viktor pulled out and tucked himself away. Yuuri floated mindlessly in place as Viktor helped him quickly clean up, pulled his skirt gingerly back down over his ass and hips and smiled sleepily as he was carried, bridal style, in Viktor’s arms.

He snuggled in close, admiring the expensive material of Viktor’s suit and how it fit him, now shamelessly appreciating the tone of his boss’s body instead of feeling that strange taboo lurking over his shoulder. What replaced it, instead, was the delicious sensation of pride that he had seduced his boss, a man over twice his age. 

Yuuri had seen one of Viktor’s cars before; the memorable bright pink convertible screamed mid-life crisis to the untrained eye, but Yuuri knew better. His choice of vehicle for the colder months was a sleek black sedan, windows tinted nearly opaque in the fading sunset. Yuuri shivered at the luxury of it as Viktor helped him in, before exhaustion lulled him into a short nap. Viktor drove them deeper into the city, flickering to life as the sun dipped beyond the horizon. 

Yuuri woke a little bit later in Viktor’s arms, swaying as he walked. There was an electronic beeping, probably an elevator, he realized, but Yuuri’s head was slowly becoming too clouded to place himself in the earthly plane. All that mattered was Viktor’s strong arms around him, his scent, the soft way he hummed as they moved. He dipped in and out of that hazy half-sleep, his ears popping with the change in pressure as the elevator brought them up, up, up. 

“Yuuri, darling, I need to put you down, okay?” Viktor crooned in his ear, and Yuuri whined softly as his bare feet kissed the marble floor of the elevator. “I know, I know, it’s only for a moment.” he assured him, kissing the top of his head and swiping a key card in the panel. The doors slid open and the two stepped into a small hallway with just one door, which Viktor led him through by the hand.

Yuuri’s mouth fell open even before Viktor had flicked the lights on. An entire wall of windows revealed the skyline, silhouetted against the fading pink and purple sunset. The sprawling open floor plan made the space feel so large, and made Yuuri feel so small within it; nearly every surface was a shining, polished white marble with gunmetal gray finishings. A wide-mouthed fireplace sat unlit in front of a large pile of cushions and pillows, and the omega in Yuuri ached to burrow into that soft space, to nest right there where he could bask in the warmth of the hearth. An ungodly large white sofa faced the wall of windows, a handful of plush throws tossed over the back, plump, squishy pillows slouched in the corners. Yuuri hesitated in the entryway, feeling oddly out of place in such an upscale space. 

“Hm?” Viktor hummed, toeing off his toes and leaving them carefully to the side. “Have you changed your mind? I can bring you home if you would like,” Viktor said, the sincerity in his eyes melting Yuuri to his core. “I completely understand.”

Yuuri shook his head wordlessly, reaching for Viktor greedily, his omega whimpering at the thought of being pampered by such a wealthy alpha. Yuuri had always been careful with his money, a habit he had learned from watching his parents run their small business. He lived modestly, and his one bedroom apartment proved that, but the sudden possibility of being spoiled, of being cared for by someone of this level of affluence… 

"N-no, I don't want to go home," he managed to say, falling back into Viktor's arms. "Take care of me, please?" he asked, pawing at Viktor’s jacket in an attempt to remove it. 

Viktor chuckled softly and let his suit coat fall to the ground behind him, Yuuri’s hands immediately smoothed up and over his shoulders, wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into his lips, moaning into his mouth as shaky fingers tried to loosen the tie around his neck. 

“So eager, darling~” Viktor moaned against his mouth, rutting his hips forward into Yuuri’s. He had graciously been given enough time to recover from their earlier romp; his refractory period wasn’t quite what it used to be. He shivered at the thought of what kind of effort it would require to try and keep up with Yuuri, so young and eager, but for now, he focused again on peeling Yuuri out of his clothes. 

Admittedly, Viktor had committed a bit of an oversight, leaving those pumps in the office, along with his panties, leaving a very clear message to whoever decided to poke around while he was gone. It would be absolutely clear that he had absconded with the temp worker, tending to his needs here instead of working. But it made disrobing him much easier, even if it meant leaving those gorgeous heels behind. 

That pretty blouse that Yuuri loved so much landed on the floor, torn in three places as Viktor pressed him against the wall of the entry, mouthing at the unmarked side of his throat. Yuuri gasped sharply at the kiss of cool air against his back and chest as Viktor’s fingers hooked into his skirt, bunching up around his thighs and hips. It was a desperate dance, Yuuri’s hips rolling and rocking with the rhythm Viktor’s breaths set, Yuuri writhed in place as if the alpha was already knot-deep in his cunt. 

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri whined when his fingers finally found the zipper tucked into the seam of his skirt, the material shuddering to the ground around his ankles. “I… please,” he moaned, asking for nothing, for everything, for all of it all at once. 

Viktor answered the formless begging by dropping to his knees (though they would complain of the impact in the morning) and buried his face in the warmth between Yuuri’s thighs. It was wet and hot and smelled so strongly of _Yuuri_ he surmised he could drink his scent itself. Yuuri’s hands twisted into Viktor’s hair and tugged, rolling his mound against his mouth shamelessly. Viktor quickly pinned Yuuri’s hips to the wall, easily holding him in place as he lapped at the hardening cocklet between his folds, the sweet organ no longer than two inches fully erect. 

“V-Vi-Viiktor!” Yuuri sobbed as Viktor took the tender flesh into his mouth, the length of it fitting perfectly on his tongue. “Yes, suck me, god, please~” Yuuri panted, his hands shaking as he tried to keep himself from coming right then and there. He had never been with such an attentive alpha, no one had dared to suck him like this. 

Yuuri’s whimpering moans echoed through the apartment, ricocheting off the glass and marble, the delay of the echo reminiscent of a symphony of Yuuris, all relishing in pleasure and lust. Viktor smirked and doubled his efforts, feeling the tremble in Yuuri’s thighs as he hollowed his cheeks and applied the perfect amount of pressure to the weeping length in his mouth. His precome tasted just as sweet as he smelled, and he couldn’t help himself from tracing the wet outer folds of Yuuri’s labia with two long fingers. 

Yuuri squeaked around a moan of Viktor’s name as the tips of his fingers breached him, his hole still wet with Viktor’s seed, made even more impossibly wet by the ministrations of Viktor’s expert tongue. His mind went blissfully blank as Viktor’s tongue swirled over the head of his cocklet, humming in that soft, deep way that sent rumbling vibrations through Yuuri’s core like a shockwave. 

Viktor blinked up at him from his place between his legs; Yuuri, completely bare and splayed open for Viktor to plunder, looked the perfect image of debauched, his ivory skin patched with a breathtaking red flush staring at the shells of his ears and running down his chest to his nipples. 

“P-please, Viktor, close--” Yuuri squealed, his eyes screwed shut tight, lost in the sensation and the pleasure of it all. Viktor couldn’t help it, he pulled off, but held his fingers inside Yuuri, pressed against that bundle of nerves along his inner walls. Yuuri sobbed at the loss, his eyes fluttering open and meeting Viktor’s with a silent plea. 

“Look at me, Yuuri.” Viktor said simply, nuzzling against his dripping length. “Call me Vitya, and look at me when you come,” he purred and swallowed him down again. The direction went right to Yuuri’s omega, pulling him apart at the seams as he held eye contact with his alpha. He wailed Viktor’s diminutive as he came, his legs trembled but Viktor held him upright with one strong hand still anchoring him to the wall. 

Viktor greedily swallowed all Yuuri gave him, his cum sweet and addictive on his tongue. He pulled off with a soft hum, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s sodden folds before sliding his fingers out of him and wiping them shamelessly on his trousers. 

“Should we go make your nest, darling? If you’ll be staying here, I’m sure you’ll want to be comfortable…” Viktor murmured as he stood, his knees already protesting, reminding him of his age once again. Yuuri mumbled something that sounded like a yes, and Viktor answered by pulling him into his arms with a grin. 

Yuuri’s mind was already beginning to slip into that empty, thoughtless space, where his consciousness would be staying, off and on, for the next few days during his heat. His nose kept him grounded as Viktor moved through the apartment, his scent slowly growing thicker as they entered the master suite. Yuuri would be shaken by the beauty of the view later, heart-stopping panorama of the city at night, two walls entirely made of glass. But for now, all Yuuri could focus on was the massive modern bed on the other side of the room, opposite the walls of glass. 

Surrounded on all sides by plush cushions, a small fainting couch covered in throw pillows at the foot, and covered in flawlessly made obsidian bedclothes, the bed was begging for Yuuri to climb in, to weave a protective circle around the space where he and Viktor would spend the next few days.

Yuuri all but scrambled out of Viktor’s arms, crossing the floor and stepping gingerly onto the luxuriously plush rug that sprawled over the dark hardwood floor beneath the bed. Yuuri couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder, silently asking for Alpha’s permission. 

Viktor chuckled and nodded in the direction of the bed, moving to loosen his tie. “Go on, why don’t you get started, and I’ll change out of my clothes.” he crooned, the tone of his voice soothing and encouraging, hoping to help Yuuri feel even more comfortable. “I’ll be right back to watch you make it, how does that sound?”

Yuuri made a happy chirping noise as he set about his work, pulling the duvet and sheets off the mattress, setting pillows and blankets aside. Viktor smiled softly as Yuuri began to sink deeper into his instinctive habits, his sweet omega purring loudly as he worked. Viktor hurried into his closet, dropping his sweat and come fouled clothing in the laundry hamper, informed Makkachin’s dogsitter that she would be in her care for the rest of the weekend as well, called off his regular cleaning crew and added a guest to his grocery delivery service. 

When he returned, Yuuri was busy at work, his nude frame bent over the bed, weaving the black silk sheets in and around various decorative pillows, purring to himself as he worked. Viktor settled himself at the foot of the bed on the fainting couch, watching on with hearts in his eyes as Yuuri decided where to put what. It seemed that Yuuri barely even noticed him, but Viktor knew better than to complain or vie for his attention. 

The process continued on, and Viktor could barely believe he hadn’t propositioned Yuuri sooner; he had only been with the company for a few weeks, but Viktor had known, from the very moment he set foot in the office, that he wanted to pursue him. He had planned something far more extravagant, a proper courtship, in fact. But when Yuuri walked in that morning, wearing a sinfully tight skirt and those heels… all of it flew out the window. 

Yuuri stepped carefully over the wall he had assembled, settling in the middle of the nest with a satisfied _flop_ , pushing out wave after wave of his sweet, enticing scent to mark the space as his. Through their temporary bond, Viktor could feel the satisfaction radiating through Yuuri’s mind. 

“May I join you, Yuuri?” Viktor rumbled, watching his cheeks turn bright pink as he nodded, moving to one side so Viktor could slip in as well. He moved slowly, carefully stepping into Yuuri’s nest. He knew that it was an incredibly intimate thing, to be invited into a nesting omega’s space. He had helped a handful of omegas through their heats in his time… but Yuuri… god, Yuuri and his dark, hungry eyes, his laugh, his smile, his body… neither he nor his alpha would ever want another. 

Their bodies slotted together seamlessly, flesh pressed against flesh, both of them now fully bare. Yuuri wasted no time in coiling himself around Viktor, clinging to him like he might disappear if he didn’t. 

Time was a messy thing after that, blurring hour by hour, orgasm by orgasm; Yuuri’s omega fully took control. It was a beautiful thing to watch, Yuuri desperately taking his pleasure, Viktor providing everything he possibly could for his youthful partner, but after a handful of sloppy, hurried rounds, Viktor’s age caught up to him. 

Yuuri whined, rolling into Viktor’s side when he woke from a short nap, nosing at Viktor’s chin as he dozed. He was too warm, too empty, and he needed Alpha to remedy that. “Alpha?” Yuuri mewled, rousing him from his sleep, even if it was just a nap. “Alpha, I need you,” he whined softly, laving tender kitten licks against Viktor’s bond mark. 

Viktor groaned and stretched his back gently, already feeling the strain of keeping up with Yuuri deep in his bones. “Alright, darling,” he purred against Yuuri’s ear, reaching between his legs and finding his soaked cunt with practiced ease. “Let’s get you taken care of.”

Yuuri bit down on his lip, rolling his hips against Viktor’s hand. “I… n-no, not your hand,” he protested, hooded eyes searching for that thick organ between his partner’s legs, furrowing his brow when he found it limp against Viktor’s hip. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Viktor began, a bit more embarrassed than he had expected. It had admittedly been a while since he had accompanied an omega through their heat, but he could easily make do with what he had. “Your stamina is beyond impressive, I just can’t quite keep up.”

Yuuri huffed, a fat lower lip stuck out in a pout. “I don’t know, Vitya, if you can’t get it up, I guess I just need to take care of it myself,” he remarked, crossing his arms and pulling away from Viktor’s touch.

“Yuuri, I’m just tired, not impotent,” Viktor protested, watching as Yuuri crawled to the middle of their nest and settled on his knees, spreading his rosy lips open for Viktor to watch. “I can still take care of you, I just need a moment before I can fuck you again.”

“Maybe I should have picked a younger alpha then.” Yuuri moaned as he cupped his chest with one hand, slipping his first and middle fingers into his heat. He moaned as he curled his fingers the way Viktor did, finding that little nub and teasing it with the tip of his finger. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to satisfy me…” he purred, seeing the look of utter shock and what appeared to be genuine offense in his eyes. 

Viktor growled darkly at the thought of another alpha tending to his Yuuri, his teeth grinding together in a snarl that made Yuuri’s omega quiver with excitement. “I’ll be _damned_ if I let another alpha anywhere near you, darling,” Viktor rumbled, his eyes blowing wide as he watched Yuuri tease himself. “Do you understand me?” he asked forcefully, giving in to the possessive urges of his alpha. 

Yuuri flushed, but didn’t stop, moaning louder and whining higher, pinching a rosy, pebbled nipple and rolling it between his fingers. “I might h-have to, Alpha, if you c-can’t fuck me like I need…” Yuuri stumbled over his words as Viktor began stroking himself back to life. 

“You will _not,_ ” Viktor snapped, finally feeling himself hardening again, spurred on by the utterly obscene sight before him, and Yuuri’s threats (albeit playful) to find another mate. “This is the only cock you need, am I clear?” he growled with a tight jaw and hungry eyes, possessive pheromones filling the air and soaking into Yuuri’s skin like a brand all its own. 

“Then prove it, Vitya.” Yuuri replied, whining as he watched Viktor sit up and crawl toward him. “Fuck. Me.” he demanded, gasping as he tugged on one nipple just right. Viktor was on him before he had even blinked, he slipped underneath him and pulled Yuuri down onto his cock with a guttural growl. Yuuri keened sharply as Viktor thrust upward, wet skin slapping lewdly against skin.

“Where did my sweet, tender omega darling go?” Viktor teased, gripping at Yuuri’s hips as he bucked up into him, punching whine after needling whine out of him. “All I can see is a bratty little tart.”

Yuuri shuddered and opened his eyes slowly, leaned forward on his hands to bracket Viktor’s head. “I’m right here, Alpha.” he whispered, his breath hot against Viktor’s skin. What followed would prove to be Viktor’s absolute undoing; Yuuri threw his hips down, fucking himself on Viktor’s cock with the desperation only a heated omega could possess. Yuuri’s pace was ruthless despite the quaver in his thighs, it stole the breath from Viktor’s lungs. 

“My alpha, mine, my cock, my knot,” Yuuri babbled breathlessly, the sheer size of Viktor’s length inside him threatening to pull him down over the edge. “Mine mine mine mine _mine_ …” 

Viktor threw his head back against the mattress, barely clinging to his orgasm as Yuuri took his pleasure. His body was wound so tight he felt he might snap in two. A loud, garbled moan of Yuuri’s name preceded it, matched by a warbling cry of Viktor’s as they both tipped over into bliss, orgasm rolling over them in waves of wet, sloppy sensation. 

Yuuri all but collapsed into Viktor’s arms as his knot swelled again, his omega purring at the bond that locked them together. His mind thanklessly empty of anything beyond Viktor and his touch, Yuuri let himself be dragged back into sleep, until need woke him again. 

Viktor chuckled softly when he heard Yuuri’s snoring again, a soft grumbly noise that was far more endearing than he had expected. He kissed his flushed, rounded cheek and held him close, hoping to god he could convince Yuuri to share a bath with him when he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha surprise! have a little part two! y'all can thank Dachi and my other enablers for this >:3 
> 
> i think i'm going to leave this as an open-ended series of oneshots without *real* story, just as a way to blow off steam when i need to <3 if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> love y'all!  
> -ia <3  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
